Raven's Emotions
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Beast Boy thoughts on Raven's different emotions.


**A/N: Here's my first story for Teen Titans. It's just a one-shot about Beast Boy's thoughts on Ravens emotions. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Raven's Emotions**

_Which Emotion Side of Raven Do I like better?_

_If I have to choose one side of Raven that I like over the others I'm not sure which one I'll pick. After all aren't they all part of Raven? I mean sure Raven have her moments, but don't we all. Well, I guess to see which side of Raven I like over the others, I'm going to have to compare both the good and the bad. Right? Well, here I go._

_**Happy**: I think out of all of Raven's emotions I like Happy the most. I mean that is the side of Raven that laughs at my jokes, who is always paying attention to me. Happy wears the same outfit that Raven wears, except it's pink. In fact all of Ravens emotions wears different colors. That's a good thing about Happy, she always wants other around her to be happy. She's carefree! She...she kinda reminds me of myself. Maybe that's why I try so hard to make Raven happy, or at the very least smile. Now the down fall of Happy is that there is a point where you wonder how much happiness can you stand. Maybe that's why everyone wants to get a break from me every now and then. To much happiness can make you sick._

_**Anger/Rage**: Yeah, I think I should talk about her last, but she's been on my mind a lot recently. I notice how much Rage wants to be out. I mean last week we, and when I mean "we" I mean the Titans. You know Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and myself. Anyway last week we were fighting against Adonis, and Adonis is really bent on revenge on both me and Raven. Any who, we were fighting and since he can turn into the Beast he used that against me. He pretty much jumped me and just started smashing me over and over against the ground. I don't know much about what happen after that, because I ended up losing conscious shortly after getting pounded into the ground. After I woke up several days later, and I ending up getting told by Cyborg that Raven did a pretty good amount of damage to Adonis. Cyborg didn't tell me how, but I eventually figured it out._

_After losing conscious Raven gotten VERY angry at Adonis that she lost control of her powers. She probably used anything and everything to attack Adonis with. She even used an entire office building to attack Adonis with. (I saw the news report on the fight and notice that a 18 story office building was completely destroyed.) Eventually Robin and the others were able to calm her down, but by then Adonis needed serious medical care. To tell you the truth I'm actually quite flattered that Raven used an entire office building on Adonis. Yeah, I know that we are not suppose to use our powers to kill, but Adonis is really obsess on getting me and Raven that personally to me he needs something to shut him up. So to pretty much sum up how I feel about Rage is that she can be quite dangerous. But she reminds me of the Beast that is in side me. He wants to be out, but I don't want him to be out. She wants to be out, but Raven doesn't want her out. So pretty much Rage is like me or in my case the Beast. Oh and she always wears a red outfit._

_**Knowledge**: She is pretty much smart. Knowledge knows everything that Raven have seen and/or read in her life. If I say something along the lines of "I want the new Space Monkey video game for my birthday," and I don't say anything about it again. Raven already know what I want for my birthday that is ten months from now. The good thing about Knowledge is that she is really smart and strategic. All of the plans that Raven comes up with came from her. The bad thing about Knowledge is that she NEVER forgets anything. That means that Raven will forever knows everything that I have done to her in my life. She wears a yellow outfit and glasses_

_**Timid**: She is very...how do I put it, sensitive. She is pretty much the sensitive side of Raven, which is good. Because it shows that Raven has feelings and can get hurt emotionally. The thing about Timid is that she wants to apologize for EVERYTHING. Which isn't a bad thing, it just after about the 20th time of apologizing for things that Raven has done to me, kinda gets annoying after a while. So I'm pretty much zoning out and saying "You're forgiven" over and over again. At least with Timid I can pretty much see which things she has forgiven me about, while the real Raven won't so much say "I'm sorry," even if I get thrown out of a window. Granted if I get hurt I might get some short of apology out of Raven, but it usually depends. She wears a gray outfit._

_**Brave**: She is pretty much everything a heroine needs when fighting. However with Brave she is always using her fist and not a lot of magic. I think she always fight without a plan and is always wanting to jump into the action, but Knowledge and Wisdom, (I'll get to her in a moment,) are always making sure that she isn't always rushing into things. The good thing about Brave is that she is very strong and is always in a good mood. I might mistake her for Happy if they ever decide to switch clothes someday. The bad thing about Brave is that she might overestimate an opponent and get seriously hurt. Which is something that I really don't want. She wears either a forest green or just a very dark green outfit._

_**Wisdom**: There's not a lot to say about her except that she and Knowledge go hand to hand. The only different thing about her is that she is really wise. I think when ever I'm talking to Raven about a problem I'm having and she gives me some useful advice. I can't help wondering if it's Raven I'm talking to or Wisdom. I don't think there's anything bad about wisdom except that some of her wise advice are kinda confusing to understand. She always wears a brown outfit._

_**Affection**: She is I think Raven's lovely-dovely side of Raven. I mean there is no other word to describe her. She is always trying to get me alone whenever I visit Nevermore. Nevermore is the place where Raven's Emotions live in. Pretty much it's her mind. That's pretty much sums up Nevermore. Anyway whenever I visit Nevermore, much to Raven's dissatisfaction of me visiting Nevermore, Affection would always talk about how much she loves my outfit or my hair or my eyes. Pretty much whatever I do Affection says she loves it. I'm always flattered on getting compliments from Raven, but Affection might just take it a little to much. I mean she has pictures of me EVERYWHERE! If I'm ever hunted by a stalker I think it might be Affection who somehow escape Raven's mind. In fact she might be the leader of the "We Love Beast Boy" club. She wears a purple outfit._

_**Lust**: She is the...adult side of Raven. I'm not going into much details but pretty much all she thinks about is adult stuff. Now I've only seen her a couple of times, but that is enough for her trying to seduce me. Thankfully she is always restrained by Wisdom, Knowledge and Happy. But I always make sure that one of those three are always with me at all times. That's pretty much it about her. She is always wearing a magenta outfit._

_**Rude**: She is pretty much almost a clone of me. Loud, obnoxious and pretty much just full of herself. Which now I think about it, I can almost see why Raven usually never wants to be around me. Man, talking about getting slapped by your own reflection. I'm not sure what she thinks of me. She usually just tries to talk back to me and is always trying to get me to look like a fool...Anyway she wears a orange outfit._

_Well that's all of Raven's emotions. So back to the question "Which Emotion Side of Raven's Do I like Better?" The answer to that is all of the above. The truth is that I love Raven as a whole. For me to love Raven as a whole I much accept everything about her, even the emotion side of her. Sure they all of their good and bad but they all make up the Raven I love. Well I'm glad to have finally gotten that out of the way. Now if I only can get the courage to ask her out._

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

Beast Boy put down his pencil and closed his notebook. He then got out of the chair in front of the desk and he walked over to the door. When he opened his door he saw the last person that he thought would knock on his door. Standing in front of him was Raven.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Raven just stared at Beast Boy with her emotionless expression.

"I was told to get you for dinner." Raven said answering his question in her usual monotone voice. "Now hurry up. Otherwise you'll be running the obstacle course all night."

Beast Boy gulped at that idea of running the obstacle course. The obstacle course isn't that long, but Robin always make sure that every time they use it, it would change. Thus adding for it's difficulty and harshness.

"I'll be right there I just got to put something away first."

Beast Boy closed his door, which made Raven arch an eyebrow. Beast Boy then walked to his desk and picked up his journal and put it in his desk drawer. He then grabbed the key he keeps hidden in his shoebox underneath his pile of comic books, and locked the drawer. Satisfied he hides his key again and walks out of his room. Much to his surprise Raven was still standing outside of his door.

"Let's go grab some grub Rae." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Don't call me Rae, Beast Boy." Raven said. "Come on let's go."

Beast Boy just smiles as Raven walks off. He looks back at his room before walking to catch up with Raven.

"_I'll ask her out. Someday._"

Beast Boy grin grew bigger at the thought of asking Raven out. This look of course doesn't go unnoticed by the girl walking next to him.

"What are you thinking about Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy just looks over to Raven and calmly tells her.

"I'll tell you later."

With that the two walked in silence until they reached the kitchen.

**A/N: So how was that? I hope you enjoyed reading it. I do see a squeal to this story, but that if you guys want it. If I get enough reviews I might consider writing a squeal. Anyway please leave a review. I have plenty of Teen Titans story on the way. So look out for them. They will be BBxRae based just so you know.**


End file.
